AgnixSomaLost
by GozenMiddy
Summary: On his way back from the bathrooms Soma gets lost and stumbles into Agni's room. What could possibly happen.  *OneShot* Kuroshitsuji  c  by Tosobo Yono


AgnixSoma

Yaoi 18+

One-Shot

Kuroshitsuji © by Yana Tosobo

Lost

Why was it so cold in the Phantomhive Estate, thought the Prince of Bengal , Soma. His traditional Bengali night-gown trailing behind him. His Purple/Maroon hair that was normally up, was down and messy, though he had combed his fingers through it to keep the random strands from falling in his face.

'Aahn... Why is this place so big... There's only Ciel-kun, Sebastian-kun, Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin here... There doesn't need to be so many rooms...' He huffed to himself. Surely the great Ciel Phantomhive would have at least kept someone to accompany him to the restrooms. Maybe Sebastian was around to help him back to his room...

He came around one of the corners and looked down the 3-way hall. He did a little dance and whined a bit.

"Oh come on... How many more hallways can there be..." Soma should have memorized the way to his room...

He took a left down the hallways and thought he saw his room. Well, all the room doors were similar, so..

He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, blushing lightly as he saw Agni sleeping soundly.

The Prince wandered in and closed the doors, jumping as the large window rattled. It was the gusting winds outside, and it looked like it had started raining. He tiptoed over to Agni, who was laying on his back. He had a peaceful expression as he slept, and even though he had gone to bed he didn't take down the tight braid he had in his snow-white hair. Soma leaned over the handsome male and blushed lightly. He wondered if Agni would let him sleep here tonight... He gently brushed some of the Bengal Butlers hair out of his face. Soma suddenly jumped though as the elder male stirred.

"...Soma-sama... Whats wrong?" Agni asked in a concerned tone, sitting up quickly to be on the same eye-level as his master. Soma blushed in embarrassment.

"I...I got lost on my way back from the restrooms.. Those hallways are creepy... I felt like _something_ was watching my back.." Agni smiled, reaching over to take the purple haired boys wrist and pull him into the bed with him.

"Sleep here then Soma-sama." The white haired male cooed softly, rubbing the Prince's back.

"..Agni... Call me Soma when we're alone, I've told you this." Soma said in a commanding tone, still blushing lightly because he got lost. Agni chuckled and nuzzled the males cheek,

"Of course... I will remember that Soma-sa-... Soma."

Soma almost giggled as the elder male caught himself, it was cute. Suddenly, the windows rattled again, making the young Prince jump.

"It's going to start storming soon, Soma. I can tell, My joints hurting. Its going to be a bad one." he warned. Since he'd broken his wrist before- and had the "Right hand of God", his wrists would hurt whenever there would be a big storm. Well, that didn't comfort him at all. If it was going to thunder and lightning, it wasn't good. He wasn't terribly afraid of the thunder, as it was harmless, but the lightning.. They were on the second floor, in the top corner near the metal bird that told which way the wind was blowing. He could hear it spinning and creaking wildly.

"Agni... can you sleep with me then..? Please?" he asked in a gentle pleading voice that was so adorable. Well, he had no reason to object to this, as he'd been afraid of the lightning and thunder as a child and knew what his master felt, or at least a little bit of understanding.

Agni and Soma laid in the comfortable, warm bed, listening to the window rattling and the soft dribbling of water on the roof and window.

It wasn't awkward to be in bed with Agni, as they'd done this several times. They'd also done a lot more then just sleep in bed together.

Finally, the window was slammed against as the wind blew forcefully, and the thunder rang out. Soma jumped instantly, but more for the window's slamming, not the Thunder. Agni leaned his head down and kissed the top of the young males messy head.

"I'll protect you, Soma. I promised I would, and I'd kill myself if some stupid Lightning gets you" Agni said with a joking tone. It made the Bengal Prince smile at the very least, and he cuddled up to the white haired man. It had been awhile since he had saved the Noblemen from being executed, and since that day so long ago Agni had always protected him.. He knew Agni would never betray him, or lie to him.

"..Agni... can you say it again..?" he asked softly, looking up at the male holding him. Agni smiled, leaning down to kiss the Prince's lips gently.

"I love you Soma."

Agni always said it so genuinely, so sweetly. Meena had done that, or so he thought.. He was always blind to others needs, only thinking of his own.

"... I'm sorry Agni, If I... well.." Soma was never good at apologizing, luckily, Agni knew what he was trying to say, or at least a little.

"I live for you now Soma. What I want shouldn't be of your concern..." he said happily. And it was true, no matter what he wanted deep down, he'd always think of Soma-Sama first. Always.

Well, that made the Prince feel a bit worse, but hearing the males happy tone, and basically saying he'd do _anything_ for him, did make him really happy. He smiled brightly and blushed a bit before pushing his glossy lips to Agni's own. His lips were always so soft, and tasted like curry. Likewise, Agni loved feeling his younger masters lips to his. He pulled the Prince closer, licking the soft lips that pressed against his own, tangling his hands in the Maroon hair that was below him. Agni pushed the Prince to his back, kneeling over the top of him as they kissed, moving their lips together skillfully, having done this quite a few times when they were alone. Suddenly, Thunder rang out above them, making the house shake. This caused Agni and Soma's foreheads to collide.

"Itte... I'm sorry Agni!" he blurted out, rubbing his forehead. Agni laughed and kissed the Prince's head, trailing his hands down his sides and rested upon the boys thighs. This made Soma's blush return.

"Its fine Soma. It really didn't hurt me." he assured, nipping the boys neck gently, but not enough to leave a mark. No matter how much he wanted to. Soma tilted his head as the males lips and teeth were felt, his hands traveling towards the Butlers chest, under the silky shirt he wore. Agni smirked at how willing Soma was. Of course, it had been awhile since they had sex, since Soma was really depressed for weeks after Meena, then they left for Bengal, which took a few days. Then He had all that work to help with, then they came back. So its been quite awhile.

"Nn..A-Agni..." Soma begged lightly, pressing his hands to the males chest and arching his back lightly. Agni smirked more at this, licking up the Amethyst haired boy's neck deeply, letting out his hot breath on it. This made Soma let out a soft moan, moving his hands further up the males torso to wrap around his neck. Oh, did Soma want it alright, and Agni knew just the places to lick and nip to drive him wild.

"ah..." Soma gave a gasp feeling the males hands start slowly moving up and down his thighs. God he was teasing him.. So, he did what he'd naturally do. He spread his legs slightly, and pulled them up a little. Agni felt the males thighs rising and pushing out and felt an excitement taking over his lower regions.

"Just ask, Soma." he said coolly, moving a hand to unbutton the nightgown's torso, opening it to revile the males smooth chest. He trailed his hands over the skin skillfully and smiled at the gentle blush.

Soma never really liked asking, but he knew that was one thing that turned Agni on badly, so.. If it was something he wanted, that he could give him, he would.

"Nn...A-Agni... Please..." he whined out a bit, shivering at the cool hands on his chest. There was that thrilling excitement rush again, listening to the Prince moan for him. He smiled and obliged with the light moans, feeling the male under him shiver as the hand went lower, easily popping the buttons open.

Soma was getting very aroused now, wanton moans escaping his lips every few minutes. The storm wasn't even effecting them anymore, it was merely ambiance now, adding to the romance.

Then Soma flinched, feeling a cold hand delicately gripping him.

"ah...Agni its cold.." Soma breathed out, spreading his legs a bit more. Agni chuckled and moved his hand quickly up the shaft, making Soma thrust into the males hand involuntarily.

"A bit feisty tonight aren't we, Soma?" Agni smoothy hummed, taking his other hand and removing his night pants. Soma, very into the pleasure he was receiving, noticed the male taking off his pants and, with his shaky hands, slowly started unbuttoning the silk top he wore. He loved how smooth Agni kept his chest, and how toned he was. He wasn't ripped or buff, but it was enough to make him shiver as he felt the grooves around the muscles. All the while he was slowly unbuttoning the snow-haired mans shirt, he was giving gasps and spasms as his lower head was played with. Agni gently moved his thumb into the slit on the tip, rubbing back and forth.

"A-Agni... s..Stop teasing..." he panted, knowing exactly what he wanted from the male. Agni bowed his head a bit, stopping with the strokes and pushing the gown open, exposing all of the Bengal Prince's body. Or, at least what wasn't covered by Agni.

"It will be rough, Soma... I don't think there is lubricant in this room.. It will hurt.. even using saliva..." he warned, placing two fingers to the boys lips. Even if it would still be a bit rough, it would be less if they used at least a little bit.

"I..I know, but you don't intend for it.. I think I'll tolerate it." he said softly, still unsure about it. But he took the males fingers in his mouth and sucked, a slightly salty taste from where the male played with him. He gave some light moans as he sucked and licked, making the fingers vibrate softly. Agni moved a finger down to gently prod the entrance, pushing at it gently. He didn't make it far in before he heard the males whimpering. It would be rough for him this time. And Soma knew this because he felt the jerky, slight burn from the males finger. He was quite stretched already, but it would still be rough.

As soon as Agni felt the fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of the others mouth, placing both fingers at the hole.

"Ready, My Love?" he smirked, loving the blushing reactions he got from the boy as he called him 'Love', 'Lover' or 'Sweetheart'. As Soma was about to object to the pet name Agni gave him, he slowly started pushing his fingers in.

"A-Aahn... A-Agni... P-Please..." Soma groaned, lifting his legs up. The older man moved forward, placing the teens legs over his shoulders and slowly pushing his fingers in and out of the males behind.

Soma was giving cute gasps and moans as he felt the fingers moving in and out of him. He gave the male a pleading look before rocking his hips lightly.

"Ahn..I-In me. Agni...!" the amethyst haired boy commanded. Agni, having said he'd do _whatever_ the boy told him to, smirked.

"Hai~ Soma." he said softly, removing his fingers and placing himself at the boys entrance. Slowly and carefully, he pushed at the hole, inserting his head then stopping, waiting for the males go-ahead. It took a bit to warm up to the new feel of UN-lubricated sex, specifically the rough, almost gritty part.

Eventually, Soma warmed up to the feeling of the head being pushed in and out, and nodded softly, wrapping his arms around the males neck and pulling him close.

Agni saw the small nod and smiled gently, kissing the males lips again.

"I'll be gentle, Soma.." he said genuinely, kissing him forcefully as he slowly pushed himself into the teen.

Soma knew he'd be gentle, but he still felt the pain from it.

"a...Aah... Agni... J-Just do it..." he whimpered, begging for him. He didn't care about the pain, he knew from the first time they had done it it would stop hurting.

Agni wasn't to sure about just doing it, but... he did tell him to...

"Alright.. If that's what you want..." he murmured, quickly pushing into the male fully. He gave a yelp and arched his back, digging his fingers into the males back. Agni groaned at this, giving a shaky moan. He loved feeling the boy clawing at his back.

"Nn...uhn..." The Prince whimpered, taking in his Butlers lips again. Agni wasn't complaining at this, but was a bit concerned about how the seventeen year old below him was doing. As soon as their kiss parted for air he licked his neck tenderly and apologetically.

"W-Was I too rough?"

"Ahn.." he panted, "no... No it was fine... It would have been worse if you had gone slow..." he said quietly. Agni smiled at this, still unsure of things. "G-Go on..." he assured, rocking his hips gently.

Agni was happy that his master was happy, and so he started pulling out, then pushing back in at a comfortable speed. Soma was enjoying it obviously, letting out wanton moans whenever Agni shifted positions.

"A-Agni... ah... a-a bit harder" Soma asked with a pant, clinging to the man. "P-Please..."

Well.. He didn't mind going a bit harder..

By this point Agni was fully erect, as was Soma. He felt like he was going to cum.. So soon.. But it was so good..Feeling Agni quickly pushing in and out of him, hearing his small grunts.

"A-Agni... I don't..." he gasped, unable to spread his legs any more. Agni thought something and gently took the boys length into his own, pushing a finger to the slit of his member and holding it there.

"Soma... together this time.. Please." Agni asked, kissing the males neck again.

Soma realized that each time they had done it they'd never climaxed together..

"ah... T-Together...nn... ooh god..Agni..." he moaned, feeling the males thrusts slow. Oh god it was teasing and so good!

Agni chuckled lightly, kissing the males neck some more. He was trying to find that spot that he'd found before, It was after their third time right at the end that he'd found it. He lifted the males bottom off the bed and leaned over him, groaning at the boys position, which was positively delicious. Then he heard music to his ears, the sound of Soma in immense pleasure.

"F-found it." he said with a smirk, licking his lips. Soma knew he'd "Found it" too.

His back arched and he could feel himself climaxing, but was unable to because of the thumb that blocked him. His face was flushed at this point, his hair getting even messier. He knew by the end of this night the Butlers back would look like a rake had been dragged across him.

"O-Oh... Agni! T-there...aahn...!"

Agni didn't need to be told so. He slowly rubbed the spot, Soma's moans going silent and in there place was high pitched grunts, almost like whines. Agni loved how the boy was speechless, or in this case Moan-less. It was cute, to Agni anyway.

"S-Soma... A-almost..." Agni warned, feeling himself thrusting faster and harder, being gentle as he tried to rub against the prostate. Soma was well beyond ready, starting to hurt from the lack of release. He voiced that clearly to Agni with a whimper, Agni groaning in response. Almost..

It was so good, Soma didn't want it to end, but he did as well, and as that thought crossed his mind Agni suddenly released his hold, giving a last thrust to the male before feeling himself release his seed into him. Soma felt this and made the release for Agni even better by tensing up and clamping down on him hard, finally climaxing himself. He gave a loud moan and arched his back, feeling his hips bucking

Involuntarily. As soon as their high was calmed down, their pants the only thing you could hear as the storm had passed for the time. Agni removed himself from the male, laying next to him and holding him close, Soma cuddling up to the Butler.

"A-Agni..." Soma said softly through his panting.

"What is it, Soma?" He responded, brushing the hair off the sweating boys face, looking into his Golden Eyes lovingly.

"...Lets do that more often.. Together.." he murmured , kissing the white haired male. Agni chuckled and nodded, kissing the teen. It was a bit odd to be having sex with someone he thought of like a god.. But Soma wanted to- That was all the encouragement he needed.

"I'll always be here for you, Soma-sama."

"...I know Agni... I'll be here for you too."

"...and call me Soma."

~*-End-*~


End file.
